


A Road Bump

by YourBoyTyler



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBoyTyler/pseuds/YourBoyTyler
Summary: Izzy and Tyler are off to Boney Island for a challenge, but Tyler is still down over the eliminations of his girlfriend and best friends. Can Izzy bring back the old Tyler, with help from an unlikely ally?





	A Road Bump

Backstory: It’s the final 6 in a brand new season it is Izzy, Tyler, Eva, Alejandro, Noah and Heather. Alejandro had got Lindsay out early to piss him off, Harold and most recently Tyler’s new found friend Trent out after a amazing season by both players and Tyler is a emotional mess. It’s challenge time it’s in teams of 2 Alejandro and Heather, Eva and Noah and Izzy and Tyler. The challenge go to Boney Island and survive the challenge for the night return back first duo there wins immunity and heads to the final 5. We are now in present time.

Izzy: Come On Tyler! Help me row the boat! We’re in last! 

Tyler: It’s not worth it... I lost everyone... plus I’m alone now... 

Izzy: Doesn’t stop you from being able to win?

Tyler: Easy for you too say you have 2 other friends still here...

Izzy: Tyler follow me

Tyler: ... where too...

Izzy: I see the island were jumping off and swimming of course! Duh!!!

Tyler: WOO! Sounds like fun...

*Pause*

Tyler: I mean... woo...

Izzy: You were happy

Tyler: No I wasn’t

Izzy: ... lier

Tyler: Whatever! Let’s just jump

*Time passes and they ditch the boat and they swim their way from last to second*

Izzy: We made it!

Tyler: ...

Izzy: Damn it Tyler what happened to the old Tyler?

Tyler: Old Tyler?

Izzy: Yeah, the old Tyler! The crazy old Tyler!

Tyler: Yeah the one you old a stupid guy?

Izzy: ... Tyler that was 7 years ago silly goose!

Tyler: Doesn’t mean I don’t forget it

Izzy: Fair... ok I Izzy am sorry!

Tyler: 3rd person? Ok then

Izzy: Shh, but you get my point Tyler what the hell happened?

Tyler: Why do you care you have your friends already

Izzy: Never can have enough friends? Cmon Tyler spill to meeee you have no more excuses for the Izzy! 

Tyler: ... you already know no need for me to tell you

Izzy: I may know but I need to be 100% certain! I need it to come out of your *points to Tyler’s mouth*

Tyler: You couldn’t just say my mouth?

Izzy: Eh

Tyler: Fine you drive a hard bargain I wasn’t really good with secrets anyways... 

Izzy: Finallllyyyyy

Tyler: It’s Alejandro... and how Lindsay liked him... how he eliminated my friends...

Izzy: Well... I understand the first part... but aren’t you and Lindsay doing better then ever?

Tyler: Yeah... just can’t get that part out of my head...

Izzy: Hmm let Izzy help! 

Tyler: ... how exactly?

Izzy: By defeating your point with facts and logic silly! 

Tyler: That’s all?

Izzy: Yeah what would I do force you to jump off a building?

*Pause*

Tyler: ... Yeah

Izzy: True but you’d probably enjoy it

Tyler: I would!

Izzy: Anyways Lindsay isn’t interested in him anymore correct?

Tyler: Yeah

Izzy: Ok ok ok and did she ever lose interest in you?

Tyler: No but she forgot my name?

Izzy: Bingo! You know how Alejandro did that thing to Big O before his elimination in TDWT like made him think he was a clown?

Tyler: Yeah... 

Izzy: What makes you think he couldn’t do more? Like... making Lindsay forget your name! Plus the spell wares off right! Which is how she remembered your name! 

Tyler: I suppose your right! 

Izzy: Now can we win this!

Tyler: Yeah!

Tyler: Watch this!

*Tyler goes on top of the cave that was found in season 1*

Izzy: OH! OH! OH! THATS WHERE THE MUTANTS WERE! 

Tyler: Mutants?

*Confessional Tyler: I’ll be real with y’all after Lindsay’s Elimination in AS I didn’t watch it so... I don’t know about no mutants? Oh well I guess they could help anyways*

Izzy: Are you going to jump off?

Tyler: Totally! 

Izzy: Here lemme join! 

*Izzy climbs up the cave*

Tyler: Wait why are we up here

Izzy: I dunno

Tyler: OH OH I SEE SOMETHING COMING OUT JUMP ON THEM 3... 2... 1...

*Tyler and Izzy both jump but Tyler misses*

Tyler: *Sighs* I should’ve seen that coming...

Alejandro: What was that for?

Izzy: Oh it’s just Heather and Alejandro!

Tyler: I understand why I mistaken Alejandro for a mutant he kinda looks like one 

Izzy: True... true... like Heather would be like a grr monster!

Heather: A grr monster?

Tyler: Yeah!

Izzy: And for Alejandro... well he’s already a monster already don’t need to tell you why.

Alejandro: Ugh whatever, I see you have no food anyways see you losers later I wish I could see you starve tonight...

*Alejandro walks off*

Izzy: Ty ima go find some water let’s hope that can fill us up since there’s no food...

*Izzy walks off*

Heather: Here... Tyler take the ten slices of bread and a sandwich... sorry it’s all I have at the moment 

Tyler: W- Why...

Heather: Take this as a apology for what happened in WT... You didn’t deserve to go like that... also I don’t want to see you starve I have standards

*Confessional Heather: Oh come on! He was the underdog of the season! How could you not cheer for him and I had to say sorry for Al since he would never. Plus I don’t need to see him starve over a game! I was lowkey cheering for him since I know Tyler will be rewatching this... goodluck after the show always been cheering for you... okay except for when you got Lindsay for the first few episodes but I got over that! You in WT was special man never forget it*

Tyler: Thanks Heather! Appreciate it!

Heather: Just don’t tell anyone?

Tyler: My mouth is sealed... this time... 

Heather: Good I can trust you. Good luck! 

*Heather walks back but lost track of Alejandro and Tyler notices*

Tyler: Hey! Heather! Come work with me and Izzy!

Heather: You sure?

Tyler: Why not!

Heather: Bet

*Confessional Heather: I knew I made the right choice to break up with that self centered bitch...*

*Confessional Tyler: Weird change of development... but I’m all for it Linds! I’m making moves! Also Heather said she was sorry but she said she told you that already bye babe! Wait... I’m talking to the world... damn it!*

Tyler: Iz!

Izzy: Yeah?

Tyler: I got food from Heather she’s like working with us now to sum it all up...

Izzy: Oh... ok then! I’ll trust your judgement also I got le water 

Tyler: Nice! 

Izzy: To think you were depressed like 3 hours ago big smh

Tyler: Ugh why with her here???

Izzy: Oh my bad

Heather: I’m good I heard nothing... ok I did but I just won’t repeat it!

Tyler: Fair enough

Heather: So do you guys have the tents that came in the boat?

Tyler: There were tents?

Izzy: Ohhhhhh! That’s what that was sorry!

Tyler: Worth it

Heather: Oh... looks like we’re gonna have to cuddle up...

Izzy: I’m good I always sleep like a bear curled up!

Tyler: But you have like nothing on?

Izzy: Yeah I don’t know how that works but I’m me sooooo :D!

Tyler: I should try to sleep with only my underwear on! That sounds cool!

*Tyler is about to start to take off his clothes until Heather makes him stop*

Heather: Tyler... just no... save that for Lindsay...

Tyler: Oh... ok!

Heather: I wonder where Al went... 

Izzy: Doesn’t matter where he went it’s night time gotta wake up early to get that head start!

Tyler: Indeed we do... wait Heather you realize your probably not gonna Win Immunity?

Heather: Eh I’m good, I don’t think I need it anyways seeing who’s public enemy #1

Izzy: Lemme get a guess! Is it Chef?

Heather: He’s not in the game... 

Izzy: No fair you never said that they had to be!

Heather: ... okay they have to be in the game... happy now?

Izzy: Yeah! Now now What is Alejandro?

Heather: This isn’t Jeopardy but I guess your right

Izzy: WOO!

Tyler: Anyways I’m tired ima go sleep

Izzy: Weak!

Tyler: Izzy... it’s like 12 AM

Heather: You mean PM?

Tyler: Oh... yeah... 

Izzy: Oh me tired

Tyler: See! 

*All 3 go to sleep and Tyler and Heather cuddle up for warmth and Izzy well is Izzy*

*A hours past and it’s the morning everyone wakes up at the same time apart from Izzy who’s already ready to go*

Izzy: Sleepy Heads! Wake up today’s the big day!

Tyler: Am I going home to Lindsay!?!

Izzy: No silly! Even better! Your going to be one step closer to winning a million dollars!!!

Tyler: ... I guess that works too!

Izzy: I guess Heather is a heavy sleeper... 

Tyler: We can carry her! Literally!

Izzy: OHHHHH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! 

Tyler: I’ll take legs! Wait... how are we going to swim back?

Izzy: I already thought about it! Remember your strong fingers? 

Tyler: Of course!

Izzy: You can carry Heather just your strong fingers and all you need to do is just follow me!

Tyler: Ok then I trust you!

*Tyler picks up Heather and they head to the dock and there the first ones there*

Izzy: Is she up yet?

Tyler: Still asleep...

Izzy: Hmm... can you carry with one arm?

Tyler: I’ve held you, your boyfriend, Noah, Alejandro and a sled with a few fingers... so that’s of course!

*Izzy gets a grin on her face*

Izzy: Let’s do this!

Tyler: Well we better hurry up I see the devil himself

*Alejandro is running to them with Noah and Eva behind him*

Izzy: Well then lets go!

*Izzy and Tyler swim at a fast speed and they make it too the island first but the finish line is a few minutes away and Alejandro is right behind them*

Tyler: Crap we cant make it

*Heather wakes up*

Heather: ... how am I here?

Tyler: Don’t ask. Just be happy that we didn’t leave you on a island with mutants 

Heather: Well then...

*Heather jumps off of Tyler’s back and runs to Alejandro*

Tyler: Damn... did she play us?

Heather: Alejandro... I think your hair is off...

Izzy: SHES DISTRACTING HIM LETS GO!

Tyler: Oh crap!

*Confessional Tyler: Hey Heather! Thanks for that!*

*Tyler and Izzy speed for the finish and get there*

*Tyler jumps for the finish line and lands on his head*

Chris: You know you didn’t need to jump in? There’s like no one near you?

*Tyler gets up and looks around*

Tyler: Oh...

Izzy: Silly Silly Tyler! But hey! We won!

Tyler: And I have a headache 

Chris: You both won immunity indeed!

Alejandro: Heather...

Heather: Hey! That’s the game HAHAHA!

*Heather walks off laughing*

*Alejandro gets visibility angry*

*Noah and Eva come up to celebrate with Izzy*

Izzy: We won! 

Noah: Yes.. I heard Chris...

Tyler: *Sighs* Back to being alone for me...

*Heather walks up to Tyler*

Heather: You always got me... *Heather pats his back and walks off*

*Alejandro would later be voted out that night... followed by Noah... followed by Eva... followed by Heather... Izzy and Tyler made it too the promise land...*


End file.
